Sextini
by Heel Princess
Summary: One shot: The nightlife is her world but when he comes along things are different and she likes it. OC/Cena


**another one-shot! review. p.s. im loving the name darcy and probly will use it in my next oc story

* * *

**I dip down low to grab the singles, as my hand never leaves the pole. I eye each and every one of them like there's no one else in the room. That's what they all want really…to feel like it's just them and me alone. Something that's never going to happen but feed the desire and they'll feed you the money.

I roll back up pivoting back around the pole swaying seductively to the music. I smile and I throw one leg around it suggestively grinding against it. I am a fantasy and I don't know why.

I'm not so sure about why my lifestyle is so fucking glamorous. I take off my clothes for men till 3 am when I then remove my make-up, shower, hop on a bus and go back to my cheep apartment. Then the next morning I stuff the trashiest clothes possible into a bag, fightt past my pervert land lord, eat from a 7/11 and catch another bus only to start the whole vicious circle all over again. Yup, pretty fucking glamorous alright.

A bald old man in the front row winks at me and I wink back which sends a mountain of cash my way. I gather up what I can right now as I slither out of my shirt. Their eyes pop out of their head and mine notice the attractive man in the corner.

I don't think I've seen him here before and the thought of some one new intrigues me, especially when it's always been the same 40 to 50 crowd who's been eyeballing me. I flick my hair back as I wiggle around and send a glance his way, sort of like a feeler for where he's at.

I connect both my legs around the metal and swing upside down, teasing each and every one of the men and women in the room with my flexibility. I swing around a few times before the song ends and my shift is over. I gather up as much of the money as I can along with my discarded clothes before the next girl walks on stage.

I close my locker door hoping the money is safe in there while I do the strippers version of a curtain call…hassling men for drinks. The more we sell the more money on my paycheck in two weeks. I slid into my leather mini and check my hair before I return to the room.

He instantly spots me and gets up to move towards me. While he seems uncomfortable in his surroundings he sure as hell isn't shy.

"Hey." He says sitting on the stool beside me.

"Hello." I reply. I remembered my training don't seem eager but don't seem like your not interested. Just enough.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asks.

Jackpot. Peggy will be thrilled this is my 20th drink this week.

"I'd like that." I say flirtatiously.

He smiles and my god it's enchanting as he motions for the bartender. I ask for a sextini our skanked up version of the martini, its really just code for I get my cut of this one.

I sip on my drink as he watches me, blue eyes burning through my soul.

"What's your story?" I ask him. It wasn't park of my job description but I was dying to know what a good-looking guy like him was doing in a joint like this.

"Let's start with your name." He says.

"Starla." I answer not even having to think about it anymore.

"I mean your real one."

I let out a laugh. He didn't even think for a second that I was actually born with a name like that and it entertained me. "I'm not suppose to tell you that." I answered.

"What could it hurt? I know a pretty little thing like you wasn't given a name like that."

I blushed. "Darcy." I told him throwing my precautions to the wind.

"That's better."

"I'm glad you're happy then." I say with a hint of sarcasm. "Now what is your story."

"Not much to tell really. I'm a professional athlete named John from West Newberry."

"Nice to meet you John from West Newberry." I said extending my hand. Mmmm Boston boys.

"You to." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "What's your story then? I know a girl as sweet as you doesn't belong in a dive like this."

For once some one believed I was more then all this. "I'm not as innocent as you want me to be."

* * *

That was 4 months ago and here I am lying alone on a king-sized bed clinging to the phone. He was on the other line, I think we've been just listening to each other breathe for the past hour and a half.

"I miss you." I finally say. We'd been together since that night and it killed me to be away from him. He was my night in shining armour and I needed him to be strong.

"Just put your sweet lips a little closer to the phone." He says. "We can pretend that we're together all alone."

The thought of being alone with him was more then I could take. How badly I wanted to hold him, kiss him and tell him that I love him. He was indeed my saving grace, he pulled me from my horrid life style and I never want to go back. The thought of it now makes me sick.

"You still there?" He asks.

"I love you." I blurt. It was the first time I told him that and as much as I hated to do it over the phone I couldn't hold back any longer.

"I love you too." He says.

I breathed a sigh of relief he felt the same. "Well I know you have work to do. I miss you baby and I can't wait till you're in this bed beside me."

"Boy and I glad I bought you that Sextini." He said.


End file.
